


Lluvia en días de sol

by Purple_CloudLotus



Category: the untamed, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mo Dao Zu Shi - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28925961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_CloudLotus/pseuds/Purple_CloudLotus
Summary: OS: XichengAutora: JasNo permitida las copias o adaptaciones.
Relationships: XiCheng - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	Lluvia en días de sol

Es una noche despejada y yo aquí sentado en la arena mirando el cielo. Cierro los ojos y puedo sentir sus fuertes brazos abrazándome. Despierto para darme cuenta que no ha regresado. 

****

Vuelvo al peor día de mi vida.

-¿Amor por qué dices esto? Te conozco, tú no eres así le dijo Xichen.

-Te equivocas Lan Huan ya no quiero estar contigo dijo gritando.

-Dame una explicación porque no entiendo nada-dijo él sentándose.

-No importa ya vamos a separarnos dijo Jiang Cheng cerrando con fuerzas la puerta.

De un golpe regreso a la realidad de aquella noche llena de estrellas. Había venido a refugiarme en mi casa de playa pero ahí estaban mis recuerdos con Xichen danzando a mí alrededor. 

Aún no sé cómo pude dejarme llevar por el coraje. Cómo no me quedé a escuchar una explicación. Me dejé llevar por aquella foto que anónimamente llegó a mi celular.

Una foto de Xichen besando a un hombre que nunca antes había visto y ahora vivo abrazado a mis recuerdos desde hace un año.

**** 

Mientras en la oficina de Xichen llegó el detective que había contratado para localizar a Jiang cheng.

-¿Tiene noticias? Preguntó tan pronto entró.

En ese momento entró Lan Wangji.

-¿Hermano todavía sigues con esto? Ha pasado un año él te dejó, es hora de que lo superes-le dijo sentándose junto al detective.

-No Wangji, necesito saber lo que pasó y yo no lo he dejado de amar dijo triste.

Wangji se conmovió y lo abrazó.

-¿Ahora detective tiene alguna novedad?- volvió a preguntar ansioso.

-Señor Lan, esto fue lo que provocó la ruptura-dijo entregándole un sobre. Dentro estaba la misma foto que había recibido Jiang cheng.

-¿Recuerda algo sobre esto? Preguntó el detective.

-Esto fue el día en que Meng Yao fue a despedirse, él se me lanzó dándome un beso dijo estrujando la foto.

-Es obvio suponer que él lo planificó todo y luego le envió la foto a su novio concluyó.

Wangji respiró profundo, Xichen ahora entendía el dolor de Wanyin esa tarde. ¿Cómo no pudo visualizar su rabia? Entendía ahora el porqué lo había dejado. Tomó su saco.

-¿Xichen a dónde vas? preguntó su hermano.

-Wangji tengo que buscarlo y explicarle que yo no le fui infiel, que nunca lo sería porque lo amo demasiado. También sé que tu esposo sabía donde estaba todo este tiempo pero no le guardo rencor sé que estaba protegiendo a su hermano le dijo saliendo por la puerta.

Había pasado un año buscándolo al principio había ido a la casa de playa era el lugar que ambos habían compartido pero nunca lo encontró. 

Sabía que el único lugar donde volvería siempre sería ahí. Menos mal que el detective llegó a tiempo para saber que había regresado.

Cuándo Xichen llegó a ese lugar ya amanecía. Entró a la casa pero la encontró vacía. Caminó a la playa y ahí lo encontró dormido sobre una manta sonriendo lo tomó en brazos y besó su frente.

-Te amo Wanyin dijo suavemente.

Jiang Cheng lentamente abrió los ojos y no podía creer lo que veía. Xichen le sonreía.

-¿No eres un sueño verdad? Preguntó confundido.

-A-Chen te busqué tanto dijo abrazándolo a su pecho mientras entraban a la casa.

-Perdóname debí por lo menos preguntarte antes de haberte dejado sin ninguna explicación. Yo vi la foto y no pensé en nada más se disculpó.

-Esa persona era mi amigo discúlpame, porque nunca tuve la oportunidad de presentarlos. Él se iba así que me dijo sus sentimientos y me besó. Lo siento dijo cabizbajo Xichen.

-Eso ya no importa Lan Huan mi corazón te pertenece y te ha pertenecido siempre dijo dándole un beso en sus labios.

Tomaron una manta del sofá y se sentaron en el columpio del balcón, sintiendo la brisa fresca del mar y tomando sus manos.

-Continuemos con nuestra historia Wanyin dijo Xichen dándole un beso a su cuello.

-¿Dónde la dejamos? Susurró.

-Qué tal si comenzamos con esto dándole un beso tierno.

-Te amo besó su frente.

Y así es nuestra historia de amor una que a pesar de la lluvia que hubo en nuestros días de sol, sobrevivió al tiempo y distancia.


End file.
